


When Sam sleeps

by jasmasson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment in the morning when Sam is asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sam sleeps

***

When Sam sleeps, he _sprawls_. He is _not_ a tidy sleeper; hugeass limbs spread out, body loose and sprawling. When they were young and slept in the same bed, Dean would wake up to find himself chased to the edge, nearly falling off, with Sam’s body pressed up against him. And he was _bigger_ than Sam then.

When Sam has a vision in his sleep, he whimpers and thrashes about in his bed, tangling himself in the sheets, all creased forehead and flailing limbs.

When Sam has a nightmare - not a vision, just a normal nightmare because his life is full of some pretty horrible stuff - he curls up into a ball.

He’s obviously had a nightmare last night because that’s the position Dean finds him in this morning. The nightmare is clearly over and Sam is sleeping peacefully now, but Dean can see the remnants of it in his fetal position, and in the mess of his hair where he’s been sweating.

Incredibly, in that position he looks almost _small_. Freakish long limbs all curled up, giant man-beast shoulders folded in on himself and ridiculously ginormous hands tucked away under his pillow. Of course, Dean doesn’t need for him to look small to feel protective. Sam could grow to seven feet tall and weigh 300 pounds, and Dean would still think _SammySammyMySammy_ when he looks at him, but this does make it worse.

Sam’s face is young peeking out of his blankets, and his hair assists in making him look about twelve. This position always makes Dean’s chest ache with the need to protect Sam from anything that could hurt him, to do fucking anything to make him smile and, right this moment - although he would deny it _to the death_ \- makes him want to smooth the tangled hair away and kiss Sam’s forehead.

Obviously, Dean counteracts these instincts as much as he can with a big brother’s natural imperative to annoy his little brother. So he compromises by hiding Sam’s sneakers before going out to get a super-girly latte and a muffin to wake Sam up with.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are lovely, and if you’d like to comment please feel free to do so here or on [this fic at livejournal where it was originally posted ](http://jasmasson.livejournal.com/30867.html) as you prefer.


End file.
